1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipater, and more particularly to a heat dissipater that is adapted to be mounted on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and includes a chamber corresponding to a cooling fan and containing liquid to promote the dissipation of heat.
2. Description of Related Art
The working temperature of CPUs corresponds to the frequency of the CPU. A high frequency causes a high working temperature. However, a high working temperature damages the electrical and electronic elements of the computer that contain the CPU. Consequently, a heat dissipater for a central processing unit is marketed.
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional heat dissipater for a central processing unit in accordance with the prior art comprises a plate (60) and multiple fins (62). The plate (60) has a first side adapted to abut a heat source (70), such as a CPU, and a second side having multiple parallel heat dissipating fins (62) extending upward from the second side of the plate (60). A cooling fan (80) is attached to the top of the dissipating fins (62) to promote the dissipation of heat.
However, new CPUs, such as the Pentium 4 manufactured by Intel, operate at a frequency greater than one giga-hertz so that the conventional heat dissipater needs to be altered to dissipate the heat generated by high-frequency CPUs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional heat dissipater for a central processing unit.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heat dissipater for a CPU capable of dissipating much more heat with a device fundamentally the same size as the conventional device.
To achieve the main objective, the heat dissipater for a CPU in accordance with the present invention comprises an upper block and a lower block abutting each other. The upper block has a series of fins extending upward from a first side of the upper block and a recess defined in a second side of the upper block. The lower block includes a first side having a recess defined to correspond to the recess in the upper block and forming a closed chamber with the recess in the upper block and a second side adapted to abut the CPU. Volatile liquid fills the close chamber to promote the dissipation of heat by the heat dissipater for a CPU.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.